


High Stakes, Rough Waters

by littlewagers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewagers/pseuds/littlewagers
Summary: A day in the life of the domestic Harringrove household.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 50





	High Stakes, Rough Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Ours" by Taylor Swift.

The alarm went off.

Steve sighed, curling back into Billy’s arms. This was the part of the day he hated, when he had to get up and leave their warm bed behind, go to work, pretend. Pretend he cared about ice cream. Pretend he didn’t care about Billy.

He switched off the alarm. “Billy,” he murmured, trying to shift out of his hold, “I’ve gotta get up now.”

“No,” Billy grunted, tightening his grip around Steve’s stomach.

“Baby,” Steve chastised. Billy relaxed his embrace. “Thank you.” Steve got up, showered, and dressed in jeans and Billy’s Sex Pistols T-shirt, trying to hold onto the warm feeling of mornings with Billy for as long as possible. When he left the bathroom, Billy was up, standing in the kitchen shirtless, making them toast.

“Good morning,” Steve grinned, sliding his arms around Billy’s bare torso and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Morning,” Billy replied, voice still sleepy. “Coffee?” He asked, holding up a mug.

“Yes, please,” Steve said, taking the mug and pecking Billy’s cheek.

“Gross.” They turned, slightly guiltily, to see the redhead who’d just come out of her room.

“Morning, Max,” Steve said. Billy lovingly scrubbed her head with his knuckles as she came into the kitchen.

“Morning,” she replied, pushing past them to the coffee. The toast popped up, and Billy set about making up one piece with butter and honey and the other with peanut butter. Max gulped down her coffee before placing her mug in the sink and heading back to her bedroom to get dressed.

As soon as he door closed, Steve pulled Billy into a kiss that tasted of coffee and toast and sunny mornings. “I’ve gotta go,” Steve said as he pulled away regretfully.  
Billy nuzzled into Steve’s neck. “Have a good day.” They kissed one last time before Steve took his keys off the hook by the door and left.

Billy sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He finished his coffee, changed into jeans and a work shirt, and fixed his hair into a ponytail. “Alright,” he called, “time to go!”

Max came out of her room in jean shorts and a yellow T-shirt, her hair on top of her head in a purple scrunchie. They headed down to the car. Billy dropped her off at school where she met Mike, Dustin, and El, who passed her an Eggo, and Lucas, who kissed her cheek. Billy drove off to work at the mechanic’s.

It was a good life--as good as it got.

Steve spent the day laughing with Robin and despising work. He dropped her off at home before heading back to his and Billy’s place.

Max was in her room with El, listening to music and pretending to study every time Billy poked his head in. He’d showered the sweat and grease of the day at work off already and was busy making dinner--leftovers from their Sunday chicken and a freshly-tossed salad.

Steve slipped off his jacket and hung it up beside Billy’s before coming into the kitchen and kissing Billy’s forehead.

“Hey,” Billy murmured, tilting his head back for a proper kiss. “How was your day?”

“Usual,” Steve replied, kissing him deeply. “Missed you.”

The microwave beeped. “El! Max! Dinner!” Billy called. “Missed you, too,” he added to Steve kissing him quickly before turning to the girls. “Set the table,” he told them.  
Steve dished up the chicken and salad as the girls filled cups with water and put out silverware. He placed their loaded dishes on the four-top table and sat down beside Billy, pecking his temple as he did. They dug in.

Dinner was good, even if the chicken was a little dry, and soon, Hopper was there in the patrol car to take El home. Max retired to her room to do homework and Steve and Billy did the dishes, Steve washing and rinsing and Billy drying and putting away.

Once they were done, they sat down on the couch with matching sighs. Steve kicked his long legs up so they draped over the arm of the couch, head in Billy’s lap as he stroked his hair. They stayed in silence for a while, the music Max was playing leaking out from around her door.

Steve slid his hand over Billy’s chest, leaning down to rest his head over his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

It was a good life--as good as they’d get.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love it if you could read my other fic, "I'm Na Na Na Not Okay".


End file.
